


Confía en mi

by Trinity_Bottom_Todd



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Batman - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Omegaverse, Red Hood - Freeform, Slash, SuperFam, artemis of bana-mighdall - Freeform, bizajay, bizarro x jason todd, bizzajay, simplemente son demasiado hermosos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinity_Bottom_Todd/pseuds/Trinity_Bottom_Todd
Summary: «Los omegas machos son especiales, ellos pueden crear vida en sus vientre a pesar de ser hombres. Debía ser algo alegre para ún omega, más aún en uno joven y febril...»
Relationships: Bizarro (DCU) & Jason Todd, Bizarro (DCU)/Jason Todd
Kudos: 18





	Confía en mi

_¿La ropa le apretaba y se le pegaba, y el sudor que le recorría todo su cuerpo lo hacía sentir asqueroso e incómodo?_

_Si._

_¿Estaba en celo?_

_Si._

_¿Estaba jodido?_

_Por supuesto_.

El lugar lleno de sus propias feromonas le daban ganas de vomitar no sólo des lasco que sentía, sino también por el malestar de su propio celo. El calor en su vientre lo desesperaba como nunca antes, ese mismo hijo de puta lo estaba provocando y haciendo querer buscar el nudo de cualquier alfa en la zona para que lo montará.

No podía soportar el solo pensar en comportarse de esa desagradable manera, tan desesperado, tan hambriento, tan sumiso como para dejarse doblegar por un alfa cualquiera. Era sencillamente despreciables y asqueroso.

Le aterraba terminar como su madre. Una omega que en época de celo no puedo reprimirse y busco al primera alfa que encontrara para ser marcada por este alfa cualquiera, en su búsqueda de saciar sus instintos primarios de "Omega" terminó con Willis, y tiempo después nació él. Solo para ser presencia desde muy corta edad como su madre era subyugada por su "padre" a tener relaciones durante su celo, o mejor dicho a ser violada sin consentimiento total.

_Ser un omega era una maldición_

—¡Dios, joder!- dio un fuerte jadeo y grito lleno de molestia, mientras daba vueltas en la cama y las sabanas de esta.

La abstinencia hacia sus instintos era doloroso y demasiado bajos para él, su vientre gritaba por ser llenado por la escénica de algún alfa y su entrada le rogaba por un nudo. Se revolcó en la cama, rodando a lo largo de esta hasta topar con el cajón de la mesita de noche, donde se le quedo viendo un largo rato pensando y pensando, lo que este contenía dentro...

Supresores...

Y de los ilegales...

Leslie le había prohibido usarlos por dos meses seguidos. Todo a causa de su rutina de drogarse su cuerpo desde que el presentó casta, solo para poder sobrellevar el celo con más tranquilidad y menos molestia, pero ahora sin estos su celo era descomunal, era más simple y muy fácil identificar los componentes químicos de un laboratorio de drogas, que los residían en sus resultados sanguíneos y sus porcentajes eran demasiados altos y peligrosos no sólo para su vida fértil sino también para su propia salud.

—¡Dos meses y más te vale no desobedecer!-

Esa voz muy bien familiar aún resonaba en su cabeza. Dios, esa beta sabia ponerle los pelos de punta y eso era algo difícil de hacérselo a él, a Jason Todd. Era la única, después de alfred claro, que podía mandarle a hacer algo sin rechistar y el tendría que morderse las manos para no hacerlo, hasta una vez lo hizo literalmente aquello por el dolor insoportable de una herida de hace años en su pierna.

—¡NGH!- Un ardiente espasmo recorrió su cuerpo y le obligo a arquear la espalda, mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire para poder pasarlo mejor. Su cuerpo se quejaba tanto de dolor por resistirse como a causa de su propio celo, era una jodida tortura, casi peor que los palancazos del Joker.

Lo irónico era, que ese día en específico, era de un frió invernal, así que deseaba abrir las ventanas y dejar que el aire helado se filtrara en la habitación y en parte ayudará a sobre pasar el calor de su cuerpo y quizás de la habitación como alejar el aroma de cuerpo, desgraciadamente alguien se había adelantado a sus planes, y ese alguien se llamaba: Bizarro, el cual había soldados los marcos de sus ventanas y hasta se aseguró de que no pudieran ser abiertos.

—El aire frió es malo para los omegas en celo, más cuando no has tenido un celo natural en mínimo 4 años. Estarás muy febril, y el intercambio de aire frió y caliente te enfermara-

Recordaba las palabras de aquel clon hecho por Lex Luthor, lo peor de todo para Jason era admitir a regañadientes que este tenia razón, estaba demasiado febril y adolorido como necesitado, su cadera dolía por la sensación del celo que no había experimentado en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Llegando al punto que durante todo ese tiempo se habían ermita olvidado que era un omega de primer nivel —de los que pasaban una semana en celo completo y total, nada que ver con los de nivel medio que solo eran un par de día y los de nivel bajo, que solo eran un día, y Jason los envidiaba en cierto grado— , era mas fácil presentarse como Jason Peter Todd: El beta, sin vínculo amoroso alguno. Era mas fácil mezclarse en la sociedad siendo un beta con un olor olvidadizo o casi imposible de detectar, que un omega con olor fuerte y único que solo atraía problemas por los alfas del alrededor, que lo mirarían como la perfecta perra gimiendo debajo de ello pidiendo por más.

Tener su mente ocupada en su bajo rol en la sociedad aliviaba el ardor punzante en su vientre, tener malos recuerdos y recordar la cara del mocoso malcriado de damian le daban a su estomago una sensación extraña que contrarrestaba en una mínima parte el celo...

—Mierda, estoy muy jodido, si el demonio es la respuesta-se dijo así mismo, creyendo que este tenía la respuesta. Pero algo dentro de su subconsciente aún vivido, le dijo: ¡No salgas!, pero como Jason mismo lo sabía ni a él mismo se obedecía.

Jason cómo pudo y con todo y su dolor se levanto de la cama, camino algo dificultoso hasta que llegó a la puerta de su cuarto pero cuando su mano tomo el pomo de esta e intento abrirlo para su desgracia (o buena suerte) descubrió que estaba bajo llave desde afuera, gruño aunque salió más como un quejido de dolor todo a causa de las punzadas que habían aumentado en su interior. Sus piernas flaquearon por estas mismas, y termino a recostando su espalda contra la puerta hasta que quedo sentado en el piso, pero no duró mucho tiempo el estar así porque termino acostado aún lado de la puerta hecho bolita mientras se agarraba su vientre adolorido.

Y como si algo o alguien respondiera a sus pedidos de auxilio, la puerta de la habitación fue abierta Jason estaba que iba a levantar pero ya no hallaba fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo, ya estaba en el punto sin retorno de que su propio cuerpo no respondería y caería del todo tentado después de a ver luchado que ¿Casi diez horas? O ¿Tal vez, nueve? No lo sabía, no le había puesto atención al tiempo desde que su celo comenzó a aparecer.

—¿Jason?-escucho una voz llamandolo, sabía que la conocía pero su mente no le daba espacio para procesarlo. El olor a alfa se le coló en su nariz, sintiendo el escozor en el cuello y brazos, y como su hambre lo llamaba a acercarse a este.

—¿Te encuentras bien?-el alfa se acerco a la pequeña bola temblante en el piso, que era Jason en esos momentos. Lo que no sabía era que el pobre se debatía internamente a ceder a sus instintos bajos de omega.

—¡HUM¡ ¡JODER, DIOS!- se había enroscado mas sobre si mismo, sujetando con fuerza su playera delgada casi podía rasgarlas de la fuerza que ejercía sobre la tela y se mordía fuertemente el labio inferior hasta sangrarlo un poco del desgarro que provocaba.

El alfa aparto la cara al sentir la oleada de feromonas, eran demasiado fuertes y en espacial demasiado densas, para lo que el mismo pudo haber pensado en su corta vida, hasta ahora...

_Algo iba mal..._

_Muy mal..._

—Jason, necesito que me digas donde te duele- intento agarrar el hombro del omega en el piso, el cual le lanzo un débil y pequeño gruñido que lo detuvo en seco, y se quedó mirando sin creer que el mismo Jason le gruñera, porqué él omega nunca lo hacía y menos a su persona, quizás más a Artemis pero no a él.

—Veté... por favor, no quiero terminar como ella-suplico, algo más extraño en el diccionario de Jason Todd. Él nunca suplicaba ni pedía algo, era más fácil ser terco o hacer las cosas por sí mismo y pedir algo era lo último que haría.

El alfa confundido y queriendo respuestas olisqueo el aroma en la habitación. Había algo más en el aroma que el celo, algo demasiado diferente que no le agradaba en nada...

_Era..._

_Miedo..._

_Pero, ¿Miedo a qué?..._

Y entonces la imagen de una hermosa y joven omega de cabello rojo fresa le paso por la mente.

 _Era un recuerdo, uno de jason_ _..._

Podía sentir la sensación del aroma de la omega de bajo nivel, su dulce fragancia de canela y miel, emitía un olor maternal excesivamente cariñoso y tranquilizante algo quizás común al ser una omega. Los recuerdos de jason sobre su madre siempre tenían esa esencia, el dulce olor tranquilizante que le podría dar paz a cualquiera, más aún a su propio cachorro.

Pero la imagen de la omega se distorsionaba lentamente frente sus ojos, podía ver como su dulce aroma cambiaba y comenzaba a ser un fuerte hedor a miedo y paranoia, sus manos temblaban constantemente de los nervios y su cuello estaba repleto de mordidas desagradables que brillaban en tonos morados y rojizos, simplemente desagradables a la vista de quién lo mirase.

¡Y dios! lo ultimo, el llanto, la omega se frotaba el cuello lastimado, mientras sollozaba débilmente, su cuerpo temblaba y la omega abrazaba a sus piernas rogando casi rezando a cualquier entidad que existiese y pudiese escucharla para que el alfa con quien compartía lazo no regresara a su hogar...

Dio un paso atrás procesando por todo lo visto y que aún procesaba al ser demasiada información para él, ¿En verdad, Jason creía que todos los alfas eran así de grotescos y retorcidos?

Su instinto le decía que aliviara el malestar del omega en celo, que marcara al omega como suyo porque ese era su obligación su instinto de alfa pero, su subconsciente le decía otra cosa, algo tan contrarío a lo estaba sintiendo...

 _El té_ _necesita_ _..._

Cerro los ojos, conteniendo sus instintos a raya lo mejor que podía hacer y se sentó junto al omega hecho bolita temblando y gimiendo no sólo del calor sino también del dolor y la necesidad que atravesaba en esos momentos, en el suelo.

—¿Jason?-nada, ni había respuesta, así que Bizarro decidió continuar hablando— Sabes, cuando salí por primera vez yo también tenia miedo... Es normal- el alfa se acerco cautelosa mente al omega que alzaba poco a poco su cabeza y separaba las piernas del pecho, no quería asustarlo ni nada de eso, para el clon era suficiente traumas los que acarreaba Jason como para agregarle uno nuevo—. Si, ya sabes "Yo tener miedo y no saber que pasar"-el alfa imito su antigua manera de hablar-, pero, había alguien que estuvo allí cuando yo tenia miedo "Y ser lo mas hermoso que bizarro haber visto"-comentó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Poco a poco fue acercando su mano a la cabeza del omega, Jason por un instante se hubiera lanzado en morderlo como una advertencia de que se alejara pero, algo le dijo que confiara solo un poco por esta vez y decidió dejarle el beneficio de la duda al otro.

—Es natural tener miedo...- poco a poco acaricio el cabello ondulado del omega, sintiendo su respiración calmada y su latido constante se empezaba a relajar ante su toque, hasta casi podría jurar que escucho un ronroneo silencioso por parte de Jason- Yo estaré allí cuando tengas miedo, no quiero ver que te duela más-el omega tomo la mano del alfa deteniendo las dulces caricias que este le proporciona, y Bizarro solo se quedo expectante a lo que fuera hacer el otro.

—Gracias..., de verdad-comentó con dificultad y con una pequeña sonrisa Jason. Él alfa acaricio la mejilla del omega sintiendo la atmósfera menos densa, mientras ahora sí los ronroneos del mercenario eran más audibles aunque muy bajo para el clon.

—Cuendo quieras, estaré siempre a tu lado-le dijo Bizarro con total sinceridad como afirmación.

**Author's Note:**

> esperamos que te haya gustado este escrito bizzajay, en este grupo somos muy fans de esta pareja y algunas mas por lo que iremos subiendo los fics que tenemos aqui.


End file.
